videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicktoons: Rise of the Toybots
''Nicktoons: Rise of the Toybots ''is a crossover games for Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Wii U, and Nintendo 3DS. Gameplay TBA Playable characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Sandy Cheeks * Squidward Tentacles * Sheldon plankton * El Tigre * Frida Suarez * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Lincoln loud * Luna loud * Lola loud * Danny Phantom * Tak * Sam Manson * Timmy Turner (with Baby Poof) * chloe carmichal * Jimmy Neutron (with Goddard) * Dudley Puppy * Kitty Katswell * Leonardo * Raphael and michelangelo * april o niel * Aang * Korra * Tommy Pickles * Chuckle Finster * Phil & Lil Devile * Kimi Finster * dill pickles * Stimpson .J. Cat * Mikey Munroe * Bunsen * shimmer * shine * CatDog * Daggett Beaver * Norbert Beaver * Harvey Beaks * Rocko * Fanboy * Otis * snap * Rudy Tabootie * GiR * Sanjay and Craig * Bessie Higgenbottom * Zim * heffer wolfe * dib membrain * gaz membrain * mark chang * clyde mcbride * nega timmy( with baby foop) * ed bighead * ralph bighead * the mermaid man * the flying duchtman * tennage tommy * tennage angelica * tennage pill and lil * sheen ( planet sheen) * the quickster (spongebob custume) * cleft and ninja poof ( timmy and poof custume) * dark danny( danny phantom custume) * secret agent ( jimmy neutron custume) * dog (GIR custume) * Linca loud (Lincoln loud custume) * tusday X * truman X * felizburt ( 3ds only) * Remy buxablent * trixe tang * SwawSwaw and baduche * steve and blue * waffle * Mr. Blik enimes orichan animal monster ghostes crock-bots alien virtual zombies butterfulls piranha plant knees wolfes globbs of doom gigant explosive fishes mini bosses * Bubble bass * easter bunny * shulker * beatfull georges Levels # Bikini Bottom # EvilToyCo Factory #1 # EvilToyCo Factory #2 # ToyBots Battle #1 # Paris # EvilToyCo Factory #3 # Fairy World # ToyBots Battle #2 # Atimy park # retroland # petropolis # the krust krab # pupununu jungle # Eviltoyco Factory #4 # buxablent's mansion # the loud's home # anti fairly world # the moon # zim's base # o - town # the tmnt base # jimmy's lab # catdog's home # goo lagoon # final battle Master Models * SpongeBob SquarPants * Patrick Star * Sandy Cheeks * El Tigre * Frida Suarez * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Lincoln Loud * Danny Phantom * Sam Manson * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * April O'Neill * Timmy Turner * Chloe Carmicheal * Poof * Vicky * Jimmy Neutron * Cindy Vortex * Dudley Puppy * Kitty Katswell * Tak * Stimpy Cat * Alex HA-9 * Brad Carbunkle * GIR * Dib * Aang * Sokka * Korra * Mr. Blik * Angelica * Tommy Pickles * Chuckie Finster * Tuesday X * Truman X * CatDog * Daggett Beaver * Norbert Beaver * Otis * Abby * Rudy Tabootie * Snap * Penny Sanchez * Otto Rocket * Reggie Rocket * Ickis * Krumm * Ginger Foultey * Dodie Bishop * Arnold * Doug * Porkchop * Otis * Eliza Thornberrys * Darwin Thornberrys * Donnie Thornberrys * Frankie Stein * Draculaura * Apple White * Raven Queen * Bessie Higgenbottom * Happy Higgenbottom * Henry and June * Fanboy * Chum Chum * Harvey Beaks * Bloom * Stella * Rose Cinderella * Hawk Snow White * Sheen Estevez (Planet Sheen) * Buhdeuce * SwaySway * Pinky Malinky * Red Ranger * Robot * Monster * Ansi Mollina * Olly Timbers * Pig * Banana Bosses * giga steve and blue * denzel crocker * hipinozed donnatelo * all evil bots * suprem zuko * heagzon the bots's controlaitor ( final boss) * spirt's virus (true final boss) Gallery File:Nicktoons-Rise-of-the-Toybots-Xbox-One.png File:Nicktoons-Rise-of-the-Toybots-PS4.png File:Nicktoons-Rise-of-the-Toybots-(2017).png File:Nicktoons-Rise-of-the-Toybots-Wii-U.png File:Nicktoons-Rise-of-the-Toybots-3DS.png Category:Nicktoons Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:2017 Games Category:2017 video games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Action-Adventure Category:Adventure Games Category:3D games Category:Xbox One Category:PS4 Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS